moribundwfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Riders
The Iron Riders (known as the Black Platoon in Fat Man: The Glow) are a player controlled faction that have settled at the Eastern Docks of Freemont. They live by a strict code and joining them is not easy. The group has always been cooperative with other factions, but they don't follow their rules. =Backstory= The Iron Riders were formed by Stan Taylor and Stella Lopez. Stan Taylor became the first and the only known Gold rider and Stella Lopez a Platinum guard, an elite unit of the Riders and Stan's bodyguard. The third most important leader of Iron Riders is Tom Field. When he traveled to Freemont from inland, he finished the test period with excellent results and was also superb with explosives and at repairing stuff. Seeing how successful he was, Stan Taylor promoted him to a Steel leader. =Ranks= * Iron troop- About 40 members of Iron Riders are iron troops, but they are only the best of the best, only a few recruits survive the test period and become Iron troops. They wear standard armor with one red stripe on the shoulder and standard gas masks. * Steel leader- Veteran iron troops may become steel leaders when the need arises. Steel leader commands a 10 man squad. They have more combat experience than the normal troops and are equipped with better weapons. They wear standard armor with one red and one gold stripe on the shoulder and a standard gas mask. * Platinum guard- There is only one Platinum guard at the moment- Stella Lopez. She serves as Gold rider's bodyguard and as an assassin when the need arises. She wears modified armor for female fighters with one red and two gold stripes on the shoulders. She also wears a black gas mask both for unique appearance and stealth. See more about her under Stella Lopez. * Gold rider- Leader of the rest. He wears a unique strengthened armor with gold, red and blue stripes on the shoulders and a black gas mask. See more about him under Stan Taylor. =Relations with other factions= The Iron Riders have been allies with the Wasteland Security Inc. for as long as they both have existed. The alliance with Smiles Inc. lasted until the group was disbanded and their members joined Wasteland Security Inc. or the Riders. Other factions have been quite neutral towards the Riders, however there have been some misunderstandings about the slaves used in the plantations of Iron Riders and Wasteland Security Inc.. =Trivia= * The Iron Riders and Wasteland Security Inc. attacked a big tribal village near Freemont to get slaves for their plantation. * There is a special Iron Rider unit called the Steel Troop. They use variants of the SR7 rifle. * Iron Rider's base is actually made up of 3 locations: The Eastern Docks, United Arms Factory and the plantation. * The Fire Plant that is grown in the plantation is used to make Fire Juice and other food products. Fire Juice is exported to the outside world to get money for better equipment. Bold text Category:Factions